Goodbye
by PoeticDream
Summary: Roger may have run away, but he was never a coward. He always came back eventually and 'fessed up to whatever made him run in the first place. So Mark had nothing to worry about, right? CH. 9 EDITED, EXTENDED! [POST RENT] [Eventual MR]
1. Love, Roger

**Goodbye**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Johnathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

PROLOGUE

Mark sat on the couch in the empty loft; now even emptier than usual.He clutched a note in his hand. If he had been thinking straight he would have realized that he'd read the note close to fifty times now, and could probably recite it from memory. But he wasn't thinking straight. He kept reading it, expecting the words to read differently.

_Mark,_

_I'm sorry. I can't just sit around and let you watch me die anymore. It's not fair to you. You should be out focusing on your films, not in the loft with me everyday having to deal with my outbursts. So I'm getting out to see the world while I still have the chance._

_You were the best friend I've ever had. Thanks for keeping me alive and around this long, but I won't be back._

_Love,  
Roger_

Until that day, Mark had never considered Roger to be a coward.Unlike April, who comitted suicide only leaving a note saying 'We have AIDS', Roger not only dealt with it, but he went through withdrawl to get off the drugs that had done that to him. Roger certianly wasn't a coward like Mimi, who was so ashamed of being unable to quit using. So frustrated with Roger for not letting her hit up and not hitting up with her, she just vanished one day and didn't return.

No, when Roger left, to find himself, glory, or something else, he always came back. Always. So this time won't be any different, right?

A/N: I know, I know it's short. But it's late, I only got 7 hours of sleep last night, and I'm really tired now. I'll probably post the present day chapter sometime tomorrow.


	2. Message from Mom

**Goodbye Ch. 2**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Johnathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

_Present Day  
Two Years Later_

Mark growled in frustration, glancing around the loft he'd been living in for nearly 8 years. Although now it was slightly more furnished and up to date, thanks to all the money (and codes to the various rewired ATMs across the states) that Collins had left for him in his will. He'd told Mark "If you don't get some decent shit up in there, and start buying groceries every week so you can eat like a normal boy should, I sware to whatever god is listening that I'll find a way to come back and haunt you."

Mark had laughingly agreed, having no doubt in his mind of Collins' barganing abilities could be useful with.

But now Mark was at a loss. He could hear a familiar _beep _letting him know he had a message waiting for him. But for the life of him, he abosolutely could not figure out where he had plugged in the damn thing.

'Alright Mark,' he tried to reason with himself. 'Last night, before work...think!'

Mark's boss had worked him to the end of his chain last night. He'd gone into work at six last night to work on a celebrity that he had never heard of's documentary. It wasn't artistically fufilling, but it kept him busy, and brought in some money so he didn't always feel guilty about relying solely on Collins.

Mark had never found another roommate after Roger left (not that he had tried very hard), so he didn't always feel the need to keep the loft spotlessly clean incase of germs or something that would make a person sick. Which is why he was having his current dillema -- there were piles of clothes and video footage scattered everywhere.

Another fifteen minutes of silent, futile searching until Mark eventually yelled "Aha!" and held up the small answering machine in his hands like he'd just won an olympic gold medal. He pressed play. (The familiar "SPEEEEAAAK!" message that he'd never bothered to change echoed throughout the loft)

'Mark, honey? Are you there? It's your mother'

_"Oh no." Mark mentally groaned._

'Well, okay, I guess you're not there. Probably out celebrating with your friends or something.'

_"Ha. What friends would those be exactly?...Wait -- celebrating?"_

'Anyways, dear, I just wanted to call and say happy birthday! Have a good day Mark. Love, Mom!'

"My...birthday?" Mark whispered.

He stood stone cold for a few more moments before frantically searching for his calendar

Finding it next to a book that he'd started but never finished (and making a mental note to do just that later) he flipped it open to March and scanned the empty boxes that filled the page until he came across March 27. It was his birthday. His mom was right about that. But where it should have said 'Happy 25th Birthday Mark!' it only read March 27: Two years since Roger left.

**A/N: **Dun, dun, DUUUUUN. Dontcha hate cliffhangers :D Review. Maybe you'll get to see what happens next soon! Oh, and as a side note: YES! I got tickets to go see RENT on the 25th! 3rd row center!


	3. Scarsdale, here I come!

**Goodbye Ch. 3**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

_Last time on Goodbye…  
'"My...birthday?" Mark whispered._

_He stood stone cold for a few more moments before frantically searching for his calendar_

_Finding it next to a book that he'd started but never finished (and making a mental note to do just that later) he flipped it open to March and scanned the empty boxes that filled the page until he came across March 27. It was his birthday. His mom was right about that. But where it should have said 'Happy 25th Birthday Mark!' it only read March 27: Two years since Roger left.'_

**------x------**

Mark stood there, rooted to the spot.

'_How_ could I have forgotten _that?'_ Mark berated himself.

'No, not _that_,' he thought, staring at the words in the square. 'I've gotten over _that_. But how did I forget my own birthday?' But really, he knew the answer without even thinking about it.

In the last few weeks he had been taking on multiple extra shifts, just so he didn't have time to think about anything else except work. Last year he had gotten so depressed on the anniversary of Roger's leaving ('My birthday!' Mark kept trying to remind himself) that he didn't want it to happen again. He'd gone to a club intending to cheer himself up, when all he really did was drown his sorrows in alcohol. He had a hangover for the next three days.

Mark was jolted out of reliving his past by the ringing of the telephone.

_SPEAAAAAAAK!_

'Mark? Hi, this is Amy; Mr. Regnant's secretary…'

"Aw shit," the name of Mark's boss got him back towards the other end of the room. "What'd I do now?"

'…knows you just got off working a 12 hour shift. But he was wondering if maybe you didn't have any other plans if you could possibly come in at 4 this aftern…'

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mark yelled at the machine and made a dive for the phone. "There's no way in _hell _that I'm gonna…"

"Hey, Amy? Yeah, sorry, I'm here. I was just…uh, yeah, sorry – I can't come in today. I'm…" Mark took a deep breath, clenching his jaw "I'm going to visit my parents. Yeah. Last minute thing. I just got a call from my mom. No, everything's fine. Yes, I'll be back by Monday to work on it. Alright, see you then."

Mark set down the phone and sighed.

'Deep breaths Mark' He coached himself.

"Guess I'm going to Scarsdale for the weekend."

**A/N: **Incase anyone at all cares the definition of regnant is reigning, ruling, predominant. I thought it seemed fitting for Mark's boss. But, back to the story. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this so far, and I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been in a foreign country for a week and a half. But you know what that means for you? I had all the time in the world to write! And write I did. So review, and I'll get the next chapter up sooner! xD Is Mark REALLY going to Scarsdale? What exactly does Mark's job entail? And seriously, is Roger EVER going to come back? All these questions will start to be answered in the next chapter! So review ;)

Oh, and cyber cookies to anyone who spots the RENT cliché in this chapter xD


	4. Roger doesn't live here anymore

**Goodbye Ch. 4**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Johnathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

Mark steeled himself, preparing to dial a number that he hadn't called since he'd dropped out of college and moved to New York to live as a bohemian.

He picked up the phone and dialed his mom's house back in Scarsdale.

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

'_Oh my god, what am I thinking?'_

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

'_I must have gone completely mental. Lost my mind from working all that overtime. That's it.'_

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

'_If I hang up now…'_

'Hello, Cohen residence! Judy Cohen speaking'

'_Shit.'_

"Uh hi, Mom. It's…Mark."

"Oh my goodness! Mark, honey! How are you? How's your job? Are you eating enough? You don't sound like you're eating enough!"

Mark barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his very Jewish, very overbearing mother.

"Mom, slow down! I'm fine, work's fine, and I'm eating more than enough, I swear." (_'Which' _Mark thought,_ 'is actually true for once.') _

'Okay Mark, if you say so honey.' Mrs. Cohen started 'So why are you calling your poor old mother then, hmm?'

'_Great. Straight from worry central to guilt trips, aisle four.'_

'…haven't called me in I don't even know how long…'

"I know Mom. I'm sorry. I've been busy…working, you know."

'I understand Mark. But really! For all I knew you were lying on the street somewhere, half dead!'

Images started flashing in Mark's mind of the last time he'd seen Roger, and he quickly tried to focus his attention back to the current conversation.

'…would almost think you were ignoring me!'

"No, Mom, not at all. But I do have something I need to ask you. Would you mind if I came down to Scarsdale for a few days? I just need to get away from the city for a while. Work is fine, but it's stressful when it's all around you."

'Oh Marky! Of course you can come stay here! We'd all love to see you, you poor baby. Work must be so tiring!'

Mark grimaced, but continued.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate it. I'll be there tonight if that's okay."

'Yes, yes, wonderful!' Mark could practically _hear _plans floating around in his Mother's head. 'Oh, Mark, tell your roommate --- what's his name? Roger. Oh yes. --- Tell Roger that he's welcome to come along. He's answered the phone occasionally when I've called…'

'_He has?'_ Mark thought _'I didn't know that…' _But at the mention of Roger's name, coupled with the word 'roommate' Mark could almost feel his skin go ten shades paler.

'…he seems like he could use a few good meals as well.'

"Uh, thanks for the offer Mom, but Roger…doesn't live with me anymore."

'Oh dear, why not?' Mrs. Cohen sound genuinely concerned. But she was not aware of Roger's HIV status or his past drug problems. Mark figured not would not be the time to break that news to her.

"Well, he said he just kind of felt like a third wheel after…after my girlfriend moved into the loft."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Mark regretted them.

'Ooh, Marky! You have a girlfriend? That's wonderful sweetheart! You absolutely **must **bring her with you! It's about time you started thinking about settling down with a nice girl! I'll start getting your room ready right away! Oh dear, then I still have to make dinner! Oh, so much to do! I'll see you tonight Mark! Love you!'

**_-click_**-

"Okay Mom. Bye." Mark said into the dialtone.

"Shit. Where am I gonna find a girlfriend in two hours?"

**A/N: **Ack! It's been forever since I've updated, I know! Remember all those pages I said I'd written on vacation? Well, I went to actually go see RENT onstage (**whichwasOHMYGODfrickingamazing!)** and my perspective of Mark completely changed. So I had to rewrite a lot of things. And then, real life and school really got in the way. So, long story short, it's been forever since my last chapter update, and I'm sorry. So thanks if you're still reading this! Updates will be coming faster from now on, I promise.


	5. WHAT? Teaser

**Goodbye Ch. 5 (teaser)**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Johnathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

_**RIIIIIIIING**_

'_Yeah, I've definitely gone insane.' Mark thought for about the 25th time in only the past hour._

'Hello?'

"Hey, it's Mark…"

'Mark! It seems like forever since I've talked to you! So how can I help you on this fine day?'

Depressed as he was, Mark couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"Sorry, not you I need this time. Is your better half there?"

'_-sigh- _Yeah, alright, hang on.'

Mark heard the phone being put down on the other end, and a muffled voice mention his name.

'Hey Mark! What's up?'

"I need a favor."

'Alright, hit me. God knows I owe you anyways for all the times you've helped me out.'

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for the weekend."

'WHAT!'

**A/N: **Just a little teaser to keep you guessing till the next chapter ;)


	6. To the train station!

**Goodbye Ch. 5**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Johnathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

"Right, remind me why I'm doing this again?" She said for what seemed like the 10th time in the ten minutes that she and her 'other' had been inside the loft.

"Because it's your fault in the first place that my ex-girlfriend is a lesbian? ('It is not!' protested said ex) Because my parents _know_ my ex-girlfriend? Because I work for a very reputable TV company and would have no problem trashing your law firm to the tri-city area? Need I go on?" Mark said with a grin on his face, staring at Joanne.

_-Sigh- _"No, no. It's all coming back to me now." Joanne said with a look of defeat.

"Pookie!" Maureen whined at Mark "It's not fair! You don't think I couldn't be straight again!" At this, Joanne gave her a death glare ("Not that I ever would sweetheart!" shot Maureen upon seeing the look.) "Your parents love me!"

"Mo, my parents _loved _you. Past tense. They _loved _you until you 'broke my heart and became a lesbian'. On the other hand, they have no idea who Joanne is. So I'm sorry if it's 'not fair'. Actually, I'm not." Mark said all of this while walking down the stairs of the loft and out onto the New York City streets, loading his and Joanne's luggage into her Kia Sorento.

Joanne gave Maureen a quick kiss and told her to keep herself busy (but not too busy!) and she'd be back in no time, and then jumped into the passenger seat.

"I may be wrong," Mark said, turning to Maureen as he closed the trunk "but isn't this the first time you two will have really been apart like _this _since you got together? Maybe it'll be good for you. Maybe you'll realize what a catch you've got with Joanne and you'll finally get up enough courage to give her that ring again…"

Before Maureen could say anything, Mark had hopped in the driver's seat and headed for the train station.

**A/N: **EW! I hate writing Mark/Joanne, but it fits so well into here! I promise you, only the next two chapters will involve them (and only as an awkward, not romantic at all couple). And then…since a few of you have been asking when it'll happen…Roger will **finally **make an appearance! YAY! But I'm a little put out right now. It seems like every chapter I write is getting less and less hits  So I thank all of you that are still reading _this _far. I promise, your patience WILL be rewarded! And don't forget to review! It takes less than a minute of your time! Even a 'I like this, keep going' will do it for me!

Oh, I do have more written of this, but this seemed like a good place to stop it. Persuade me a bit and I'll post the next part ;) Hmm, I think getting the number of reviews up to 20 sounds fair, yeah? ;)

I know that the Kia Sorento wasn't around during RENT, but it just seems like such a perfect Joanne car. So hopefully you'll forgive me for it.


	7. Home, Sweet Home

**Goodbye Ch. 6**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

In the previous chapter:

**------x------**

_"I may be wrong," Mark said, turning to Maureen as he closed the trunk "but isn't this the first time you two will have really been apart like this since you got together? Maybe it'll be good for you. Maybe you'll realize what a catch you've got with Joanne and you'll finally get up enough courage to give her that ring again…"_

_Before Maureen could say anything, Mark had hopped in the driver's seat and headed for the train station._

**------x------**

_Two Hours Later _

------x------

"Mark! Mark, honey! Over here!"

No sooner than ten seconds after Mark and Joanne had stepped off the train platform, Mrs. Cohen's shrill voice could be heard, moments before she appeared, almost like her voice alone was enough to make the crowd around her part like the Red Sea (1).

Mark groaned and flushed ten different shades of red before grabbing Joanne's hand (and to her credit, she only pulled back momentarily).

"Hey Mom," said Mark, leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek "What're you doing here? I told you we'd just get a taxi or something."

"And have to wait another 30 minutes to see my baby boy and his girlfriend? I don't think so!"

At the mention of the word 'girlfriend' Mrs. Cohen must have realized that Joanne was standing there looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Ooh, and speaking of girlfriend! This must be her!" Mrs. Cohen squealed, going to give a hug to Joanne, who was now giving Mark a death glare remarkably similar to the one she had given Maureen only a few hours ago.

"Hello dear! I'm Judy Cohen, Mark's mother!"

"Hi Mrs. Cohen," Joanne started, pulling slowly away from the woman, who, for nearing her 60's had a remarkably strong grip.

"Oh, please dear, call me Judy!"

"Mom," interrupted Mark "This is my, er, girlfriend…Joanne."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Joanne. Mark's told me almost nothing about you." Said Mrs. Cohen, looking at her son accusingly.

"_What a surprise"_ Joanne whispered under her breath.

"What was that dear?"

"Oh, nothing, I just said that that's not that much of a surprise. We like to keep our relationship a secret from _a lot _of people." Said Joanne, smiling sickeningly sweet at Mark.

"Oh, well at least I'm not the last to know then!" said Mrs. Cohen brightly.

'_No, actually, you're only the second' _thought Mark, laughing to himself, despite his situation.

"Come on now, the car is just outside and I'm sure you two are hungry!"

And with that, she pulled Joanne by the arm towards the station doors, leaving Mark behind to carry the luggage.

**------x------  
**

_45 Minutes Later  
_

**------x------**

"Well, if it weren't for all that traffic, we would have been here sooner, but here we are! Home sweet home" said Mrs. Cohen, pulling into the driveway in her Scarsdale home.

"You've got a lovely home Mrs. Cohen." Remarked Joanne, getting out of the car.

"Thank you dear and I've told you, call me Judy! It's an old house, but it does the job! We've lived here ever since our daughter Cindy was born. Perhaps after dinner I'll dig out some old photo albums. I've got plenty of Mark playing outside here in the front yard, sopping wet from playing in the front yard. He never was a very clean boy. I hope you've changed that!" Mrs. Cohen said, suddenly turning around to glare at Mark.

"Mom!" Mark said, definitely feeling a flush come back to his cheeks.

"Oh, I'd love to see pictures of Mark when he was younger!" said Joanne excitedly for Mrs. Cohen's benefit, but turned around and smirked at Mark.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Mark said, in an attempt to get off the subject of embarrassing younger pictures of him.

"Oh, I made salmon with peas and corn, honey, I know it's your favorite." Said Mrs. Cohen unlocking the front door "Joanne, I hope you don't mind, although I'm sure you don't if you're with my Marky, but we only eat kosher."

"Oh, no, that's fine Mrs…er, Judy."

"Good. I'm just going to go in the kitchen and check on things. You two can go in the living room and make yourself comfortable. I'll join you in a few minutes." Mrs. Cohen said, pushing them towards the dark living room, while directing her self towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Mark?" said Joanne, turning to look at him while he went for the lightswitch

"Yeah?"

"What's kos…"

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god!" Mark practically screamed, looking around the now light living room at his various family members.

"Hahaha, sorry little brother," Said Mark's Sister Cindy, coming out from behind the couch to give her brother a hug "but you know we wouldn't have missed a chance to meet a girlfriend you'd actually bring home to mom!" she said, looking over at Joanne.

"Hey, I'm Cindy, Mark's older sister"

"Cindy…uh…everyone else…this is Joanne" said Mark, suddenly grabbing onto her hand again.

The next five minutes were spent with Mark introducing his 'girlfriend' to the family. Cindy's husband Joel, and their two twin boys, Daniel and Noah (who upon meeting her, promptly started calling Joanne 'Aunt Jo', making her blush.) There were also several of Mark's aunts and uncles present, along with his only living grandparent, Nana Liya, who was still going strong at age 93.

Then, Mrs. Cohen called everyone to dinner, and then the interrogation began…

"What do you do for a living Joanne?" asked Cindy.

"Uh, I'm a lawyer with a firm in New York…"

"How long have you two been dating?" Came from one aunt to Joanne and Mark's left

"Four months." Said Joanne, automatically, since that had been how long it had been since she and Maureen 'broke up' last.

"Got a ring outta him yet sweetie?" Said an aunt on their right and Joanne blushed.

"No, not yet."

Her response earned Mark a smack against the back of his head from his sister.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"What on earth are you waiting for? I like this girl!"

It was Mark's turn to blush, while Joanne looked 'accusingly' at him

"Yeah Mark, what're you waiting for?"

"I, uh, um…it's only been three…"

_-cough- "Four" –cough-_

"Er, it's only been four months! Don't you think it's a bit soon?" He finished pathetically.

"Mark, I'm hurt, really. I thought you said we were soul mates!" said Joanne, completely loving making Mark squirm.

"I…uh…I'm…I'm finished!GreatdinnermomthanksI'mgonnagogetourstufffromthecarandtakeitupstairs." Mark said, very quickly, and excused himself to go outside, leaving Joanne silently chuckling to herself…before she realized she was now alone in the room with what might as well be complete strangers.

**------x------**

"Sweetie?" said Joanne, in that same sickeningly sweet voice she had used earlier, while unzipping her suitcase a few hours later.

"Uh, yeah?" said Mark, a little put off by her tone

"THAT WAS SO NOT NICE!" said Joanne, suddenly turning around and pointing an accusing finger at Mark.

"…and what do you mean by that hun?" said Mark, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Oh don't give me that! You know _damn well_ what I mean! Leaving me alone with your family! I had no idea what to talk about, or even what to say around those people! The only upside to the past few hours was that picture of you when you were five, you know the one where it looks like you're trying to feel up that chick? Nanette? Yeah. That was pure gold." Joanne had started out angry, but the memory of that picture was just too much and she started cracking up.

"Oh my god you saw that? I wasn't…I mean…argh! Goodnight Joanne!" said Mark, giving up on an explanation and flopping onto one of the two twin beds that were now set up in Mark's old room ('Oooh! Airplanes, how masculine sweetheart!' Joanne had remarked upon entering the room and seeing the wallpaper border.

"Goodnight Marky" Joanne snickered as she climbed into the other bed and got comfortable for the night.

**A/N:** W00T! Go me. This is like a hugely long chapter compared to the others I've written so far! So be happy, be nice, and review! You have no idea how much I appreciate all of you that do! (Hey, that rhymed xD I'm a dork) I'd like to get up around 25 reviews before I'll post the next chapter, since y'all were so good about complying before (see what you get for entertaining me once? Oh, right, you get a nice new LONG chapter!). Remember, Roger will be showing up at any point now! And I know you all can't wait for that! So click the little review button, please?

(1) Biblical reference, if you didn't get it already.


	8. Goodbyes and Roger?

**Goodbye Ch. 7**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

It had been less than 24 hours that he and Joanne had been in Scarsdale, but already Mark was itching to get out of his childhood town and back to the comfort of his loft. He'd managed to skip Temple earlier this morning by feigning sickness ("You always did get sick after riding on a train Mark!" his mother scolded) and Joanne stayed with him simply to avoid embarrassing herself because she wasn't familiar with Jewish customs.

Marks 'miraculous recovery' after his family returned home was celebrated by a gigantic leaving feast for Mark and Joanne. After a few more not so subtle hints at a wedding ring, and (in Mark's opinion) too many more old photos, it was time for Mark and Joanne to head back to the train station, which was an adventure all it's own.

"Mark, dear, do try and pick up the phone every once and a while to let me know you're okay, won't you?" said Mrs. Cohen, hugging Mark tightly.

"Mom, I kinda need to be able to _leave _in order to be able to pick up a phone. Really, we have to get going" said Mark, trying to make it to the train with minimal waterworks.

No such luck.

"Oh…sorry dear…" _Sniff_ "I just…oh it seems like this weekend went by way…" _Sniff _ "too…" _Sniff_ "fast."

"Oh Judy, please don't cry." Said Joanne, now feeling slightly guilty for having lied all weekend to a woman who only wanted what was best for her son.

"I promise, Mark'll keep in better touch with you from now on." She said, giving Mark a glare that gave no room for argument – girlfriend or not.

"Thank you Joanne. It was so…" _Sniff_ "nice to meet you. Come back anytime now…"

"Alright, we will." Joanne said, giving the woman a soft smile.

Several minutes and what could have been hundreds of hugs and 'goodbyes' later, Mark and Joanne finally made it onto the train.

**------x------**

**  
**_40 minutes later_****

------x------

"Mark, really! At least _call _the poor woman every once and a while! What harm could it possibly do?"

Joanne had been lecturing Mark the whole way back about how even if they were a bit insane, they were still Mark's family and he should try to keep in touch with them, and she was trying to make sure she got the point across before she unlocked the door to let Mark out onto the street outside his loft.

"Okay, okay, _okay _Joanne! I get it! I'll call my mom every other month or so!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaark…" she said with a warning in her tone.

"Fine! I'll call her _at least _once a month. Happy?"

"Yes!" said Joanne, beaming.

"Great, now unlock the door! I feel like I'm fucking five years old!"

Joanne just laughed and did as he asked (or demanded, rather) and sped away towards her apartment.

Mark just shook his head at her, grabbed his keys, and started to haul his luggage up the four flights of stairs.

He didn't even have time to register anything after he opened the door before Mark was engulfed by leather and cigarettes --- and a voice he hadn't heard in over two years.

"Oh god Mark, don't do that to me! I got here, and you weren't here and everything was new and I was so worried that you didn't live here anymore and then I'd have no way of finding you and oh my god you scared the shit outta me I've been pacing here since last night and what if you didn't live here anymore? Then whoever did would probably just think I was insane and kick me out and I'd never know where you went!"

Roger said all of this very quickly, and all while he had his arms wrapped tightly around Mark's smaller body.

"R…R…Rog…Roger?" Mark said, dumbstruck. When he realized he wasn't going to get a response out of the man, he quickly escaped his embrace to look him straight in the eye.

He looked different than the last time Mark had seen him.

'_Well, obviously,_' he berated himself '_the last time you saw him he was on the street, barely conscious!' _

But it wasn't just because Roger was alert and not death pale. He'd let his hair grow out so it now reached his shoulders. He had a few more muscles than Mark remembered. But the most noticeable thing about this Roger was his face. He no longer had worry lines across his forehead. Mark would have guessed had he not known it to be impossible, that Roger actually looked younger instead of older.

Roger smiling at Mark brought him out of his staring.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Mark yelled, pushing Roger, almost to make sure that this wasn't just him hallucinating.

Roger's smile faltered a little, but it could still be seen.

"I came back. I wanted to see you again Mark."

Mark could practically feel his blood boiling at Roger's response.

"You 'wanted to see me again'? _That's _what you've got! Two years you've been gone! You left with barely an explanation and THAT'S what you come back with! Two _fucking_ years Roger! Do you know what can happen to a person in that time! God, I didn't even know if you were still alive you asshole! How could you just LEAVE like that!"

Whatever trace of a smile Roger had slowly faded with every one of Mark's words. Mark was preparing himself for a legendary Roger Davis cuss out, so he was surprised by his reply.

"I…I can't…I don't…it's…complicated Mark. I don't want to get into it now." said Roger sadly. "Can we just go out and grab something to eat?"

That did Mark in. How dare he, after what he put Mark through!

"**Complicated? **That's what you've got! Fuck you. You cannot just leave for two years, and then expect to come back and have things go back to normal! It doesn't work like that! Do you know what you put me through? Do you have ANY IDEA!"

Mark's anger finally got the best of him, and he rammed right into Roger's stomach, knocking him towards the floor, but managing to keep himself upright.

In the few moments that he had to seethe while Roger was knocked unconscious, Mark looked around the loft. Suddenly his anger was trampled by fear.

Roger's guitar…it was back in its corner by the window seat. His AZT was sitting on the metal table in the center of the loft. The trashcan was overflowing with what Mark immediately recognized as Roger's trademark --- unfinished songs.

It was all so…familiar. But at the same time, completely different from what Mark had accustomed himself to.

"No…no…no…" Mark started a mantra. "All wrong…wrong…can't…"

Without completing a coherent thought or checking to make sure the still-Roger had a pulse, Mark bolted for the door and ran out into the streets. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to get away from _there._

**A/N: **I told ya'll Roger'd be showing up. I never said it'd be easy though. ;) Review and you'll get the next part!

Oh, just as a side note – I have almost no knowledge of Jewish traditions. Only what Google can provide me. So that's why there is so little mention of actual traditions. But I still really wanted to keep that as a storyline, if that makes sense.


	9. Running Away

**Goodbye Ch. 8**  
**Pairing: **None, yet. Right now it's Mark/Roger friendship (or broken friendship, rather) May eventually turn into M/R slash.  
**Notes: **PostRENT  
**Spoilers: **If you've seen/know of what goes on in the stage production, you should be alright.  
**Warnings:** Mention of suicide, drugs. But if you've seen Rent, I'm sure that's the least of your worries.  
**Disclaimer:** Jonathan Larson came up from the grave and handed me the rights to Rent. At least, he did in my dreams. But until that joyful day comes to be in reality, I'm only borrowing the boho boys and having a bit of angsty fun with 'em.

**A/N: Oh my god. Please don't kill me? I sware if anyone is actually still reading this, then God has mercy on me. I'd love blame my four months and one week of not writing entirely on writer's block, but I can't. That did have some part in it though. The rest? Computer problems, new fandoms, and of course, the dreaded _schoolwork._ It's just basically been hell. So basically, if you're still reading this, then you're my hero. No kidding. Let me know you're still reading this, and I'll worship you.**

**Oh, and I'm warning you now - I've been attempting to improve my writing in my 'hiatus', so things may sound different from the way they've been said before. I'm eventually going to go back and re-edit previous chapters (I'm re-reading my stuff and already cringing!) but for now, you and I will both have to deal. Sorry!**

Last time...

_Mark's anger finally got the best of him, and he rammed right into Roger's stomach, knocking him towards the floor, but managing to keep himself upright._

_In the few moments that he had to seethe while Roger was knocked unconscious, Mark looked around the loft. Suddenly his anger was trampled by fear._

_Roger's guitar…it was back in its corner by the window seat. His AZT was sitting on the metal table in the center of the loft. The trashcan was overflowing with what Mark immediately recognized as Roger's trademark --- unfinished songs._

_It was all so…familiar. But at the same time, completely different from what Mark had accustomed himself to._

"_No…no…no…" Mark started a mantra. "All wrong…wrong…can't…"_

_Without completing a coherent thought or checking to make sure the still-Roger had a pulse, Mark bolted for the door and ran out into the streets. He had no idea where he was going. He just had to get away from there._

**------x------**

Mark quickly flew back down the stairs of the building. A sensible voice in the back of his head was telling him that he probably should have made sure Roger was at least breathing before he left, but Mark didn't have time to listen to sense. There was only one thing going through his mind.

Roger's back.

_Roger's back_.

**Roger's back.**

_**ROGER'S BACK!**_

He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Two years of absolute silence. Two years of finally learning to live on his own and move on. Two fucking years and now Roger shows up worried about _him?!?!?_ It just didn't make sense.

Again, that sensible voice in his head told him to turn around now. Go back to the loft. Get answers. But he couldn't do it, so he just kept walking.

**------x------**

30 minutes later found Mark sitting on the doorstep to Maureen and Joanne's apartment. Just...sitting. In his effort to get out of the loft, he'd completely forgotten his camera. He hadn't rung the buzzer yet. He didn't want to disturb his friends so soon. Turns out, that choice wasn't up to him.

"Pookie?!" a shrill voice from behind him, cried.

"What're you doing out here?!" Maureen said, pulling him up with her hands.

Maureen's 'better half' suddenly appeared behind the duo, shock on her face.

"Mark! What're you...we were just...Oh Lord, you'd better just come in." she said, grabbing the arm that Maureen wasn't clinging to, and pulled the man inside. Joanne was good at reading people - that was part of what made her such a good lawyer. She knew right away that something was wrong with Mark. But she also knew the man well. He wouldn't talk about whatever was troubling him until he was good and ready. Her quick mind reasoned that they might as well be comfortable inside, instead of sitting outside in New York City's bitter cold August weather.

**------x------**

Mark was sitting on the couch in Maureen and Joanne's apartment. It had been an hour since they had brought him in from the cold, and he hadn't moved, or said a single word, yet.

Joanne had brought him a cup of tea nearly half an hour ago. Now Mark set the mug on the small sidetable next to the couch, stared directly at the wall between the two women across from him, and broke the news.

"Roger's back."

**------x------**

**A/N: I sware - to whatever god is listening. It doesn't matter how many reviews I get between now and later. The second part of this chapter will be up no later than TONIGHT. I'm writing it _now._ I'm just so exicted to finally be able to get this out.**

**  
Extended A/N (1/29): Okay, so it's not _quite_ later tonight, sorry xD I fell asleep while writing the next chapter out in longhand. So, for no particular reason, I've decided to make Ch. 9 longer than it is now. So, to make up for that? I added the extension to this chapter. It makes it better to end here anyways, in my opinon. Hope y'all don't mind! ) OH! And thanks to everyone that has reviewed already. You have no idea how much I was smiling when I checked my email this morning! D**


End file.
